


Hot Cocoa

by Karkesh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (nothing sexual but you know), F/M, Fluff, LOFAF, Pseudo-Incest, Salamanders, Tickle Fights, ask to tag really, i'm really bad at this, prospitarian ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkesh/pseuds/Karkesh
Summary: It's cold on LoFaF, so Jade decides to offere John some hot cocoa
Relationships: John Egbert/Jade Harley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm DEFINATELY not a writer (this is actually my first fanfiction ever) but long story short... I lost a bet, so here I am!  
> English is not my first language and I'm really everything but a writer... I wrote this all in one go during lunchbreak, withouth giving it a double check so yeah... please be gentle.

It's cold outside, snowflakes are slowly starting to fall down on LoFaF and you are on the balcony, looking at the auroras lighting up the night sky with their bright and colorful lights.  
You're lost in your tought when you hear a voice coming from behind you.

JADE: Hey John!

You turn back and see Jade, wearing a bright blue sweater with squiddles on it, holding up two smoking cups, walkight thowards you smiling.

JADE: It's getting pretty cold here, so I thought youd like some hot cocoa to warm up a bit!

JOHN: Uh... thanks Jade! That's so kind for you.

She's now right beside you, offering you one of the cups, you can feel its warm from your gloves when you grab it, so you think is better not to take a sip right away.  
Jade keeps smiling at you, you always knew her smile would have been a bright one, but since you've been togheter on the Prospitarian Ship you've started appreciate and love it even more, and you slowly realized you'd do anything not to make that lovely smile fade away.

JOHN: You know I was wondering... 

JADE: ?

JOHN: How did you get used to that cold? I've had several snow days but here is freezing!

JADE: Oh it hasnt been easy!   
Especially during the frog hunting with the 3am dress, I really love it but I was really freezing by butt there!!

JOHN: Hahaha I can guess! But well, Im pretty sure you looked amazing, so we could say it was worth it!

JADE: Oh sush John!

She mutters as she starts gazing at the sky , the northen lights reflecting on her eyes, making them shine like two precious gems, she was just...

JOHN: ...You're so beautiful.

JADE: Mh?

_Did you just said that out loud? Goddammit._

JOHN: Uhr... the view... it's really beautiful tonight!

JADE: Yeah, it definately is... and is not the only one...

_Did she just...?_

You let out a little nervous laught while you both look away from eachother, slightly blushing.  
_Why did she say that?_ Was this a faint try of a flirt?  
You quickly think about the time you've been spending togheter on the Prospitarian Ship and even beyond that.

_Was it possible?_

You've always felt a special connection with Jade, you can't deny that and you felt it slowly growing into something esle... was she feeling the same?  
You look at her, she's blushing and contemplating the cocoa in her cup, kinda lost in some fast touhgts, the same as yours perhaps?  
She looks back at you, and you can't help but feelight your cheeks heating up pretty quikly and, without thinking, you take a long sip from your cup...

Hot

_too much_

_**definately** _ **too much**

JOHN: OW FUCK!!!

Your mouth is burning like hell while you let go off the cup that falls on the floor and breaks, spilling cocoa everywere.

JOHN: Oh shit shit shit, I'm SO sorry Jade!!!

And she... laughts... she just lets out a genuine laugh, but she's not laughing at you, more at the whole situation.

JADE: Oh John come on, it wasnt THAT hot!!!

JOHN: Oh you think??? Why dont YOU try yours then?

She looks at you, smirking a little bit, rising up her cup close to her face.

JADE: Is that a challenge John?

JOHN: You can bet your ass it is!

JADE: Well let's roll it then!

She then takes a long decisive sip from her cup, with a look of pure determination, wich you can see slowly change into realization, then pain and finally defeat.

JADE: SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!

You can't help yourself but laugh while she tries to refresh her mouth.  
She gives you a light punch on your shoulder while starting laughing aswell, you stop a secondo to look at her, she does radiate a special light when she's laughing and you can just do nothing else than smile, feeling again your cheek starting to warm up a bit.

JADE: My gosh John, Im really sorry, the nuclear microwave is probably mulfunctioning a bit... guess were lucky we didnt get a radioactive cocoa! Hahaha!

JOHN: Oh no no Jade... a simple apologize isn't enought this time!

You hop a foot above the floor, hoovering closer to her raising your hands and showing off your best grin possible, it was time for a good revenge gambit.

JADE: What do you want to.... No.   
John  
No, dont you even try.  


John... NO

JOHN: John yes!

As you say that you dash fast thowards her trying to grab her, and you actually do, despite her usual gility she haven't be quick enought to escape from you this time.

JOHN: GOTCHA!!!

You start tickle her on the hips and she immediately start convulsing from laughter.  
Both of your laughters breaks up the silence sorrounding for a few second, just in time to hear a strong crackle followed by a strong light... and Jade was no more trapped within your hands.  
You don't even have time tor ealize what just happened that you get grabbed from yor back and pushed down to the floor, and you suddently find yourself stuck in the opposite situation you was a mere second ago,  
oh, how the tables have turned.

Jade start tickling you and you just cant resist it, sadly you share this big weakness of her aswell.

JOHN: OK OK OK FINE IM SORRY PLEASE STOP!!!

She stop ticlking you, still laughing and getting closer to you she doesn't give any sign of moving from where she stand now, keeping you pinned on the floor.

She start pants a bit bwtween her laught now getting softer as yours ans her face is now really close to yours

 _really_ close

You gaze in eachother eyes for what seems an eternity to you, not that this is a bad thing, you could spend days lost in her shiny emerald eyes, that now were filled with a pure spark of happiness.

JADE: Well... hi there John

JOHN: Hi there...

JADE: Am I... too heavy?

JOHN: You're not, dont worry.

JADE: Good then... boop!

your noses bumps togheter, followed by a lovely giggle from Jade, as she starts blush and goes back at looking at you.

JOHN: You're wonderful Jade...

She stares at you silently for a few seconds and then puts her forehead over yours closing her eyes, taking a deep breath,  
you can feel heat coming from her face and its so... soft... you slowly start feel all blurry, with a warm feeling pulsing from your chest.  
What was happening? You couln't care less, you just wished this could last forever.

JADE: Thank you John...

She wispers.

JOHN: For what? You really are wonderful...  
  


JADE: No John... not for that...  
  


You catch a little note of sadess trought her voice,  
like if she knew what she was about to say could cause such damage she couln't bare even thing about the consequences.

JOHN: Uh?

JADE: Thank you for staying...  
You... youre very important to me...  
And not because you're my sorta of brother... or however were supposed to be related... that is pure nonsense.  
Its like...  
Its like I've always known you, back on Prospit I coulnt wait for you to wake up...  
To finally meet you...

JOHN: Jade I...

JADE: And sometimes when I wake up here now I cant belive that you're really here...  
That we can FINALLY spend some time togheter...  
… that I can hold your hands...  
… that I can hug you...

… that we even could...

She gest slowly closer as she talks, you can feel her breath on your cheeks and you just cant think straight anymore from all of the blurriness surrouding your head, your chest feels like it could implode from the heath it sends out.  
_Is this... really happening? Is this real?_  
You slowly get closer to her aswell, your mouths almost touching...

DAVESPRITE: HEY HARLEY! Do you copy? Savesprite to Harley can you hear me? Hope so.  
It has been hard but I managed to crack your tower internal stereo system, you should change your password, even the salamanders knows what your squiddle otp is... speaking of salamanders, one of them have messed up something in the machine room.  
I know we're moving out with the sheer power of your awesome space powers but it's making a hell of a noise and I'd really like to enter the new session not blown up in tiny little puzzle pieces, so yeah...  
if you hear this would you mind come and fix it?  
Davesprite out!

This suddently came out from one of the tower's external speaker, your eyes now wide open are alooking into Jade's now full of pure panic.

JADE: John... I... I...  
  


She mutters as she quickly gets up, her face covered in red she looks at you like a dog who just got caught eating some brand new shoes

JADE: Shit...

JOHN: Jade...

You try to get up, as you can see her accidentantly slowly shrinking herself, terribly embarassed and shaking.

JADE: shit shti shit shit shit

JOHN: Jade wait

JADE: Im sorry

JOHN: Jade please WAIT I...

_**POOF** _

In a blink of an eye where she stood just a milisecond ago, there was now nobody

JOHN: feel... the same...

You look around, cup shards scattered around the floor in a pool of now cold cocoa, all the warmth disappeared as a soap bubble, and you're now getting cold...  
alone...

JOHN: Fuck you Strider...

###### SOME DAYS LATER:

You're in your room on the Prospitarian ship, playing the piano, your music echoing trough the empty corridors of the ship.  
You got teleported here from LoFaF with no warning or sign of Jade, and you havent seen her since the “accident”.  
You tried to look for her you wanted to reassure her that yor feeling for her are the same, but with no luck.  
You've been thinking a lot about her within those days, thinking about what happened on LoFaF and just feeling warm again inside.  


Everything was clear to you now.

You're at the end of the song when you start feeling observed, you quickly turn around and you see her there, at your door, looking at you.

JOHN: ...Jade?

She looked really tired, her eyes a bit red, like if she spent lots of time crying, something stung in your chest, seing her like that just hurted.

You get up and start moving towards her as she start talking quickly, getting faster and faster as closer you get to her, clearly forcing herself to hold her position, because she knew she would have regretted her whole life if she had just left now.

JADE: Im... Im sorry John...   
It took me a few days to take up the courage I...   
Im really sorry John I...  
I coulnt hide it anymore,  
I KNOW its supposed to be wrong but Ive always felt this way for you and ever since we've been togheter here it has been just really painful and I...  
I feel such an hypocrite for crying now, I litterally slapped myself for that but I just...   
I just cant...

You're now infront of her, pale tears have started roll over her cheeks, you look at her and you sigh, holding her in a strong hug, diggin your face in her hair, you never want to let her go.

JOHN: I was afraid I wasnt gonna see you anymore...

Hearing this you can feel Jade shaking as she starts hug you back, strongly.  
You get back just enought to look at her face, wich you tenderly cup with you hands, cleaning it up from the tears.  
She looks back at you, and you can see again the spark of happiness in her shiny eyes.  
You slowly get closer, feeling warmer and warmer as your mouths reach eachothers.

And you kiss her.  


She kisses you back as you hold her stronger and closer to you, feeling warm and happy,  
never to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> John is playing Three in the Morning (Aftermath) if you'd like to know.


End file.
